


Carved

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abandoned Omega, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Irrational Jealousy and Possessiveness, M/M, Marking, Ownership, This is a setting where Alphas own Omegas if they mark them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Smelling someone else's scent on Dean make something snap inside Seth. He realizes he might be over Dean, but the Alpha in him still want to possess the man he once marked as his Omega.





	Carved

**Author's Note:**

> Seth and Dean were mated until Seth broke them up and ditched Dean. But officially he still has a claim over Dean since they never went through the proper protocol to annul their bond.

Seth stalked towards the locker room area, his jaw set tight and a snarl on his face.

“Hey, have you seen Ambrose? Where the fuck is he?” Seth grabbed a backstage worker with his collar roughly as he yelled at him. 

“I think…I think he went into Reigns’s room…I saw Roman leaving a few minutes ago but Dean wasn’t with him.” The staff member stuttered out and Seth released the poor guy. “Perfect.” He muttered out and started his quest to find Roman’s locker room. 

He didn’t know why he was so mad. He didn’t know why he felt like ripping someone apart. He didn’t know why the fuck he felt betrayed when it was him who made the decision to leave Dean. Smelling someone else’s scent on Dean had made something snap inside him. A feeling he wasn’t anticipating or expecting because he was over Dean. Dean was no longer his mate. At least in Seth’s books. He was free to do whatever or whoever. But the Alpha in Seth wasn’t up for rationality. The idea of his Omega being claimed by someone else had sent Seth’s Alpha into a possessive rage. All he heard thumping through his chest was _‘MY OMEGA MINE MINE MINE’_

Seth found Roman’s locker room and stormed inside, happy to find the door unlocked. A startled Dean who was in a state of undressing looked at the door and his eyes went wide when he saw Seth there.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Seth snarled and stalked towards Dean, one hand fisting his hair as he held Dean’s jaw with the other. “Who the fuck do you think you are Dean? You think you can disrespect me like that? I am still your mate. I am still your fucking Alpha. I OWN you. I always knew you were a little whore, and look, the minute you get the chance you spread your legs for Roman.”

Dean pushed Seth away roughly, covering his sore jaw with one hand as he glared at Seth with hatred. “Fuck off. You own shit. YOU left. I can do whatever the fuck I want. I am not yours anymore and I never will be.”

Seth let out an evil smirk and stalked towards Dean again, grabbing at his arm and pushing him against the near wall as he hovered over him. One hand wrapping around Dean’s throat as he held him there, “You are still marked by me. Officially, I still own you. And I can take you back whenever I want. Your dear Roman won’t be able to stop me. Your ass will forever be owned by me you pathetic bitch!”

Dean’s eye’s looked up at him with anger and a hint of pain. He tried to struggle out of Seth’s grip but Seth was in a pure Alpha mode and Dean was trapped. He wanted to cry and yell and kick Seth back. But his inner Omega still felt connected to the heartless Alpha standing before him and his eyes started to water a bit. “You..You ruined us Seth. You ruined everything. You wanted to break me, as long as I was broken you were okay. The minute you suspect someone else taking your place you suddenly remember you are my Alpha. I am not EVER letting you touch me again.”

“I am touching you now aren’t I? Remember this Dean, I can have you back whenever I want. I can fuck you right here right now and no one can do a fucking thing about it because you are mine. Tell your precious new Alpha that he can have fun fucking my sloppy seconds, but I can still fuck you both up if I want.”  
  
“YOU ABANDONED ME! You have no right over me!”

Seth pressed his lips roughly against the mark on Dean’s throat as he grunted out, “This, this is forever gonna be a reminder that I own you. Roman can fuck you but you can’t change the fact that I marked you for life. Remember, you can never be his mate. You both will be shunned. I never officially broke up with you. I still fucking own you and I always will.” Seth pressed his lips against Dean’s mouth and forcefully kissed him, leaving his lips bruised when he pulled back. He licked at the tear on Dean’s cheek and patted his ass before he let go and smirked at the trembling figure standing before his eyes. The Alpha in him at peace at seeing his Omega lowering his head in submission. This is how it was suppose to be.


End file.
